A thousand years
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Porque Calypso sabía lo que era amar sufriendo y querer perdiendo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Fabi, porque sos mi mejor amiga y no podía regalarte nada menos.
1. Capítulo 01 El cículo sin fin

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Es una lástima, porque si yo hubiese escrito Harry Potter, además de ser rica, el libro estaría plagado de musho Dramione y Thuna, tal vez... y solo tal vez... que yo no lo haya escrito es lo mejor XD**

 **Tampoco soy Christina Perri, por lo tanto la canción no es mía.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _El corazón late rápido,  
colores y promesas,  
¿cómo ser valiente?  
¿cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer? _

Calypso estaba teniendo un agradable día de picnic a las orillas del mar, porque el olor del agua salada le recordaba a él.

Perseus Jackson había llegado a su isla malherido y ella le había cuidado, como siempre. Con el tiempo, ella había caído bajo la sonrisa y amabilidad del héroe, como siempre. Y, como siempre, él se había marchado, dejándola con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Para Calyso siempre era así: cuidar, amar y ver partir. Siempre entregando su corazón y solo recibiendo sonrisas de disculpas y promesas vacías.

Toda una vida debería haberla acostumbrado a éso, pero siempre que un héroe llegaba y partía una parte de su corazón se iba con el.


	2. Capítulo 02 Harta

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 **Tampoco soy Christina Perri, por lo tanto la canción no es mía.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _Pero viéndote solo,  
todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen.  
Un paso más cerca.  
He muerto todos los días esperándote,  
cariño, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,  
durante mil años.  
Te querré por otros mil más._

Una broma, una burla. ¿Es que los dioses no se cansaban?

Apenas estaba cosiendo los pedazos de corazón que le había dejado Percy y llegaba otro... semidiós.

Llegaba en medio de su día de campo, mientras meditaba viendo el ir y venir de las olas, quemándolo todo, ocasionando el caos.

Decir que estaba molesta era poco, mínimo. Estaba enfurecida, enardecida, pero más que eso: estaba cansada.

Cansada de siempre amar sufriendo, de siempre caerse y tener que levantarse sola.

Así que se descarga con el semidiós, deja ir todos los años de dolor, pena y angustia. Deja de ser dócil, amable y risueña. Estaba harta.

Se había prohibido amar a ese semidiós, después de todo no era más que una burla de los dioses.


	3. Capítulo 03 Marcharse

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner, Harry Potter no es mío. Lastima.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _El tiempo permanece detenido,  
belleza en todo lo que ella es,  
ser valiente,  
no dejar que nada se lleve  
lo que está delante de mí.  
Cada respiración,  
cada hora ha terminado en esto.  
Un paso más cerca._

El planeaba irse, marcharse bajo su propio pie. Calypso quería decirle que era imposible, que ella tenía que enamorarse de él para que pudiese irse.

Pero el semidiós no la escuchó, simplemente siguió trabajando.

Calypso estaba curiosa, no creía que lo lograra... pero, ¿y si lo hacía? ¿Si era posible irse? No, no era posible. Ella había sufrido siglos y siglos para que se marchasen.

Sin embargo se compadeció y le hizo ropa al semidiós. No, no se estaba ablandando. Solo quería que se fuera más rápido.


	4. Capítulo 04 Fines prácticos

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 **Tampoco soy Christina Perri, por lo tanto la canción no es mía.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote,  
querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,  
durante mil años.  
te querré por otros mil más._

Calypso había decidido, por fines prácticos, ayudar al semidiós.

Así todo sería más rápido, se dijo.

Así que todos los días iba y lo ayudaba, soportando sus bromas pesadas, su inquietante aura y el olor de la grasa.

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrió que los jeans eran más cómodos, así que comenzó a usarlos.

Cuando el semidiós le preguntó si podía hacer una bolsa con la tela que usaba para su ropa, Calypso respondió que sí y los ojos del semidiós se iluminaron, pidiéndole que le hiciera una, ella accedió.


	5. Capítulo 05 No, no de nuevo

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner, Harry Potter no es mío. Lastima.**

 **Tampoco soy Christina Perri, por lo tanto la canción no es mía.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría,  
el tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí,  
te he querido durante mil años,  
te querré por otros mil más.  
Un paso más cerca.  
Un paso más cerca._

Calypso se había descubierto disfrutando los chistes malos y silencios del semidiós, se había descubierto ansiando esos momentos junto a él, así no hablasen, así solo se dedicasen a trabajar, ¡hasta comenzaba a gustarle el estúpido olor a grasa!

Calypso sabía lo que estaba pasando, notaba todas las señales, pero no iba a aceptarlo. No de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo 06 La historia se repite

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner, Harry Potter no es mío. Lastima.**

 **Tampoco soy Christina Perri, por lo tanto la canción no es mía.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote,  
cariño, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,  
durante mil años.  
Te querré por otros mil más._

Se estaba divirtiendo, en muchos años no se había sentido así.

Alegre, libre, fresca. No tenía que poner mascaras frente a él, no tenía que fingir ser amable, dulce y serena, podía ser ella misma.

Estaban hablando sobre construir una ferretería, estaban hablando sobre el futuro y él... Leo... no parecía asustado de eso. De más.

Eso era totalmente nuevo para Calypso.

Y supo que estaba acabada, que había sucedido de nuevo, cuando en medio de una risa no pudo evitar quedárselo viendo fijamente. Sus ojos cafés siempre sinceros y divertidos, su nariz respingona y afilada, que podría resultar algo afeminada en un chico pero que en él quedaba bien, sus labios delgados y rosados, su mandíbula curvilínea y su cabello castaño y rebelde. Así que cuando la barca llego Calypso no se sorprendió, era obvio que iba a pasar.

— ¿Qué? —Leo observa confundido a la embarcación y Calypso sonríe amargamente—. Pero esto solo sucede cuando tú...

—Oh, cállate Valdez—susurra y lo toma del cuello plantándole un beso.

Siente sus rodillas debilitarse cuando Leo responde el beso rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. No quiere dejarlo ir, no quiere. Pero debe.

Ella siempre debe, piensa amargamente antes de dejarlo ir.

—Yo...

—Vete, héroe—ordena empujándolo hacia el barco.

—Pero...

Calypso sabe que no aguantara más, las lágrimas están a punto de salir. Así que le recuerda su deber y como una nota irónica susurra.

—Yo te esperare.

—Volveré, lo juro.

Ella no quiere ilusionarse, porque esas esperanzas terminaban quebrándose y ella cortándose.

—Vete.

Y Leo le hace caso. Se monta en la embarcación y mientras las aguas lo llevan fuera le da una última mirada que hace que el dolor estalla en la boca de su estómago y suba abrasando su garganta.

Determinación, fiereza, promesas.

Esa es la mirada de Leo y Calypso llora.


	7. Capítulo 07 Promesas cumplidas

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner, Harry Potter no es mío. Lastima.**

 **Tampoco soy Christina Perri, por lo tanto la canción no es mía.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 _Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría,  
el tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí,  
te he querido durante mil años.  
Te querré por otros mil más._

Había esperado, lo había hecho. Y, como siempre, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y su Leo no volvía.

Calypso no lo quería creer... él se había mostrado tan sincero, tan decidido. Pero, una vez más, todos siempre lucían así.

Caypso no sabía qué cosa tan horrible había hecho para merecer eso, ella solo había apoyado a su familia, ¿acaso eso estaba tan mal?

Calypso ríe amargamente, subiendo las piernas en la banca. Desde que él se había ido ella bajaba todas las tardes hacia su taller, envolviéndose en unas mantas y en su olor. Porque la castaña se había encontrado anhelando el, una vez horrible olor de la grasa, pero que ahora era el olor de él.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a tener cualquier parte de él, así solo fuese un vestigio de su olor.

Calypso limpia sus lágrimas y sube la mirada hacia el cielo, ansiando su regreso. Pero ella sabía más que eso, una vez partían de Ogigia no volvían, esa era su condena.

El tiempo pasaba y con él su esperanza, ¿qué más podía esperar?

A ella siempre le había tocado amar sufriendo, a ella siempre le habían condenado.

Calypso había decidido que ese era un buen día para caminar por la orilla de la playa. Su cabello se mecía con el viento mientras la castaña se abrazaba a si misma, desde que él se había ido no había sentido más el calor.

Por inercia sube la mirada y la respiración se le atranca en el pecho, ¿acaso...

Una gran forma alada descendía a gran rapidez hacia ella, pero Calypso no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, aunque ya su corazón corría a toda marcha.

Se aleja de la orilla cuando el dragón de metal desciende en su playa y una sonrisa, una que nunca había tenido, se forma en su cara.

—Estabas tardando, Valdez—lo acusa cruzada de brazos.

El latino desciende del dragón y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa ladina.

—El gran Leo Valdez llego tan rápido como pudo—se excusa el castaño y antes que algo más suceda Calypso corre a sus brazos.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran Calypso deja que las lágrimas desciendan por su cara, ¡era real!

No era una ilusión, su Leo estaba ahí.

—Eh, tranquila, bebé—Leo limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras la obliga a alzar la mirada—. No me estoy yendo. Estoy aquí.

Calypso ahora un sollozo y echa sus brazos al cuello del latino, escondiendo la cara en la curvatura cerca de su mandíbula.

—Yo... yo...

—Es hora de irnos de aquí—dice Leo tomando su mano y jalándola hasta el dragón—. Festus esta es Calypso, Calypso este es Festus—el dragón hace una serie de sonidos metálicos y Leo sonríe—. Lo sé.

Calypso quería preguntarle a Leo qué había dicho el dragón... Festus... pero no pregunta nada mientras sube al lomo de Festus, a adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola zumbar.

Ella había esperado mil años por él y, sin duda, hubiese esperado mil más.


	8. Dedicatoria

A mi mejor amiga, la persona que me ha aceptado, y aguantado, desde que nos conocemos, parafraseando a Hera: ya no hacen amigos como antes.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fabi!_


End file.
